1:4 - Free Period - Deryn
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:37 PM @Blue the Useless Lesbian Even though she woke up early, Lucy has been lying down in bed through the morning, too embarassed to get out of bed. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 2:42 PM Deryn gets out of bed, having not slept much because of feeling Lucy’s embarrassment. “Are you okay?” They ask, knowing she’s not Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:43 PM Lucy doesn't answer, but Deryn could feel her distress growing.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 2:50 PM “Hey,” Deryn says, sitting on the edge of Lucy’s bed. “I’ll leave you alone if you want, but somethings obviously bothering you.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:50 PM "You didn't hear?" Lucy asks, her voice is hoarse she sound like she cried a lot the night before. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 2:55 PM Deryn shakes their head. “Hear about what?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:56 PM "What happened?" Lucy says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 3:26 PM (She didn't.) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 3:29 PM Deryn looks confused. “No. I didn’t. Are you okay?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 3:30 PM "No..." Lucy mumbles. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 3:31 PM “What happened?” Deryn asks, concerned(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 3:52 PM "I had a seizure..." Lucy says. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:00 PM “Did you get checked out by the doctor? Should you be in the hospital or something?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:00 PM "I get them often, it's not a big deal..."Lucy mumbles. "It's just everyone saw me..." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:04 PM “Oh. Don’t worry about them. Having medical medical problems is nothing to be embarrassed over. And I’m sure no one thinks any less of you.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:05 PM "I peed myself..." Lucy says, starting to cry again. "In front of everyone." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:08 PM “Hey,” Deryn says, putting a hand on Lucy’s back and sending out calming waves. “That’s just something that happens.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:08 PM "It's embarassing... I don't want to face people today." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:16 PM “You shouldn’t be embarrassed, but I don’t guess you have to go to class if you don’t want to. No one would blame you.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:23 PM "It's not fair..." Lucy says, she still hasn't looked at Deryn. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:28 PM “I know. But it will be okay. You don’t have anything to be ashamed of.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:30 PM "It's all because of Hijack, she attacked me!" Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:31 PM “She what?” Deryn asks, voice low Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:31 PM "She did that thing on me and then I seized, and I think maybe she caused it..." Lucy says.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:34 PM “Have you told anyone in administration?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:36 PM "No... I just hid in the bath last night." Lucy says. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:40 PM “She shouldn’t be allowed to get away with that.” Deryn says, quietly angry Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:52 PM "I just laught that they didn't know what lasagna was and she did her thing. Then she did it on Mr. Kibbles when he tried to portect me."(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 4:59 PM “What do you want to do about it?” They ask Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:59 PM "I don't know..." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:02 PM Deryn sighs. “I would say that the best thing to do would be to go to administration and tell them what she did. It’s up to you, though.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:05 PM "If I go downstairs, can you tell me what people feel?" Lucy asks. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:11 PM Deryn nods. “If you want.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:12 PM "That way I know if they're judging me." Lucy says. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:14 PM “They won’t be, but I’ll do it if it will make you feel better.” They make a note to do something about Hijack Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:15 PM Lucy slowly gets out of bed. "I should put on something else." She still won't look at Deryn. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:17 PM “I need to get ready too. Want me to leave you alone?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:24 PM "We can change in the bathroom." Lucy says, she picks clothes, however they're dark and muted rather than the colorful ones she typically goes for, she wants to blend in. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:30 PM Deryn grabs their usual clothes, noticing the difference in Lucy’s. “Sure. Let’s go.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:34 PM Lucy nods and follows them to get changed. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:49 PM When they get to the bathroom Deryn changes quickly and puts their hair in a low bun. “You ready?”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:19 PM "I wish my hair was as long as yours." Lucy says. "And yeah." She takes a deep breath.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:29 PM “It’ll grow. I’m thinking of cutting mine anyway.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:37 PM "But why?" Lucy asks. "I'm never cutting my hair again." Lucy's mood has shifted a little, her thoughts going away from the events of the other night.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:45 PM Deryn shrugs. “I just think short hair will look and feel better. You look cute with short hair, by the way.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:46 PM "I guess." Lucy says, looking herself up in the mirror. "I didn't have much choice about it."(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:50 PM “I know.” Says Deryn, remembering the shirt. “It will grow back out though. In the meantime it’s still cute.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:00 PM "Six inches a year." Lucy says. "That's how fast, so in about ten years it'll reach my feet! Then, I can start cutting it." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 7:05 PM Deryn laughs. “There you go.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:13 PM "Alright, I'm ready to go down." Lucy says. "You'll tell me if anyone thinks badly, right?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 7:39 PM “Of course.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:39 PM Lucy nods. "Thank you." She puts a hand on the door, takes a deep breath and opens it. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 7:42 PM Deryn follows her out Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:42 PM Lucy comes downstairs, worried and avoiding eyecontact June 18, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:14 PM Deryn puts a hand on her back. “Don’t worry about it.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:16 PM "Let's get breakfast." Lucy says. There's plenty of pancake batter in a tub. Most notable for Deryn at this time, might be Penny and Lindsay's feelings, arousal is definitely there... When Hijack sees Lucy, annoyance washes over her but there's a hint of guilt. And for Jon, it's more relief but also a worry.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:27 PM Deryn nods, noticing Lindsay and Penny’s feelings. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:30 PM "What are they thinking?" Lucy asks in whispers. "And do you want pancakes?" Lucy starts a pan and begin making some.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:38 PM Deryn looks back to Lucy. “Huh? Oh pancakes sound great. And nobody is thinking bad about you. He,” They say pointing subtly at Jon, “Is relived that you’re okay and seemed worried about you.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:38 PM Lucy nods, pouring more batter into a second pan. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:45 PM “See? Everything’s good. Want coffee?” They ask, going to make themself a cup Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:58 PM "What about Hijack?" Lucy asks. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:01 PM “She’s... annoyed and feels guilty, I think? Nevermind what she thinks anyway.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:01 PM Lucy nods. "Alright then. What do you like on your pancakes?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:04 PM “Maple syrup and cinnamon. You?” Asks Deryn, going to get both of those things Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:06 PM "I like to try different things. I once made snickerdoodle pancakes with a warm vanilla sauce." Lucy says taking maple syrup and cinnamon out. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:08 PM “Mmm that sounds pretty good.” Deryn comments Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:35 PM Lucy gives Deryn their pancake. "Thank you." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:37 PM Deryn smiles. “Nothing to thank me for.” Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay